Imbue Magic: Poison
Skill Tree Apply Poison *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: None *Description: Imbue the Ninja's weapon to deal Poison-based damage instead of Physical damage. *Effect: This spell imbue their owner's weapon with Poison damage and allow them to use all Imbue Poison techniques. All Physical damage will be converted into Poison-based damage. Sickening Blow *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Apply Poison (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 1 turn *Duration: 3 turns *Description: The Ninja adds a Poison Stack onto their foe, dealing additional damage over time when are stroked by any Poison ability. *Effect: When using this technique, the Ninja applies 1 Poison Stack per Rank on their foe. When the foe get hit by any other Poison-based attack, each Poison Stack will deal damage equal to Physical Drive * (0.5). This technique requires Apply Poison to be active. Venom *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Apply Poison (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase the amount of Poison damage dealt when using Apply Poison. *Effect: Increases the Poison-based weapon damage while imbued with Apply Poison by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Poisonous Trail *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Venom (4) *Type: Passive *Description: The Ninja's weapon is so soaked with Poison that they drip on the floor which leaves a poisonous trail that have a high chance of inflicting Poison on anyone who would step on it. *Effect: When using Apply Poison, the Ninja will leave a trail of Poison on each cell they walk on. The Ninja is immune to their own Poison trail as they are used to its effect but any other character will suffer greatly when stepping on it. The chance of inflicting Poison to anyone that will walk on the cell is 40% + 5% per additional Rank. When inflicted with Poison, the target will receive damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank) each turn. Contamination Zone *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Sickening Blow (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Ninja will empower their weapon to deal extreme Poison damage. *Effect: When using this technique, the Ninja will use all their power to infuse Poison directly into their weapon. Their foe's Poison Resistance will be reduced by Physical Drive * (1 per Rank), without going under 0 against the Ninja's next Poison-imbued attack. Toxic Splash *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Sickening Blow (3) *Type: Active *Tech Cost: 3 *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 2 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: The Ninja will hit a large area of enemies with a gigantic splash of Poison. *Effect: This technique has a different impact area depending on the user's weapon. When using a melee weapon, the Ninja will dash forward for a maximum of 4 cells and splash Poison on each of their sides and in front, stopping their dash when encountering a character or an obstacle on their path. When using a ranged weapon, they will target a specific spot and create a splash of Poison from there which covers an Area of Effect of 3 by 3 cells. Each character will receive damage equal to a basic attack but with a penalty of Physical Drive * (10 - 1 per additional Rank) and inflict Poison status for Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). This technique requires Apply Poison to be active. Diseased Aura *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Contamination Zone (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 * Maintenance Cost: 0 *Cooldown: 0 turns * Range: 1 cell + 0.5 cells per additional Rank *Description: The Ninja can enable an Aura of Poison which have a chance to inflict Poison on characters nearby. *Effect: When using this technique, a poisonous Aura will emanate from the Ninja which have 20% + 5% per additional Rank to inflict Poison for Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank). The Area of Effect of the Aura is 1 cell + 0.5 per additional Rank. The Ninja can cancel the Diseased Aura as a Free Action. This technique requires Apply Poison to be active. Toxic Antibody *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Toxic Splash (3) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Grant immunity to Poison and recover Health Points from a portion of the damage that would have been done instead. *Effect: Target character will be granted immunity to Poison, recovering their Health Points instead for dealing damage. The damage healed is equal to the damage dealt by Poison with a penalty of Physical Drive * (9 - 1 per additional Rank). This technique requires Apply Poison to be active. Elemental Bane *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Toxic Antibody (2), Diseased Aura (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase * Tech Cost: 4 * Cooldown: None *Description: Combines Poison Imbuing with the Ninja's Elemental Affinity which creates a more powerful Poison. *Effect: Allow the Ninja to combine any Poison-based imbue with their own Elemental Affinity, creating a powerful Poison. The Poison will add the following effect whenever a Poison-imbued technique is used. Fire: Inflicts Burn. Water: Inflicts Blind. Earth: 10% chance of inflicting Petrify. Thunder: Inflicts Bleed. Wind: Inflicts Silence.